tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Your Part of the Bargain
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Cirkin from the Staal Junkyard wants you to eliminate all the Thrax technicians from the southeastern part of Staal Junkyard, collect large blocks of Dolomite, and collect a Energy Matrix for his warden bot guardian "Sparks". * Eliminate all Thrax Technicians :Kill all Thrax Technicians inside of Staal Junkyard :All Thrax Technicians Killed x/1 * Collect Dolomite :Collect Dolomite Blocks for Cirkin inside of the Staal Junkyard. : x/5 * Collect Energy Matrix :''Find a new Energy Matrix for Sparks inside of Staal Junkyard. Begin your search by killing the Ultra Reconstructors.' : x/1 Briefing Cirkin: :So you looking for large data storage device from one of your dropships yes? Something like that is not going to be easy find. Device that small in size in a place like this will require many of my slaves to locate. Very risky business to be sending my slaves among the bots. You must do some things for me as payment for risking my properties. :Firstly the Bane have come be liking to hurt my business of late. They have set up shop in southeast part of junkyard and started taking MY parts. What am I to be doing about this? I am just simple junk collector. The guards I not care much about. However those Technicians are taking all of the best power cells. You get rid of them for me I will be very grateful. Will make search for your item much safer yes? :Second condition. You must bring me large blocks of Dolomite. I have shedule of goods to deliver for Labbna. My slaves will be too busy looking for your little item to be collecting for delivery. A strong back like yours should be able to collect just enough to make shipment. This make Labbna happy yes? :My final condition for me personally. My personal body guard is old Sparks here. I salvage him from old broken down Warden Bot. After many months of re-wiring him, he almost fully functional except his energy matrix is not always working. The only location I know of that I could get one is from the Ultra Warden Bot. The machines are being repaired in the northern part of the junkyard. Might be a good opportunity to get one yes? :By the time you finish these things for me I be sure to have your storage device yes? Debriefing Cirkin: :Sparks will be very happy to finally have stable energy matrix. Come there is much business to discuss. by Idaho, Cassiopeia Server, March 23, 2008 added by Deathbane_Hunter, Orion Server, July 2008 Dolomite Blocks are hard to find in the Staal Junkyard instance, Your Part of the Bargain. Five (5) are needed to complete this part of the mission objective. They are small, blue crystal-shaped items that can be found on the ground. I found samples at the following locations: 306, 262, -65 325, 265, -22 225, 242, -172 231, 266, -48 28, 243, -219 -331, 263, -36 The first four listed are in generally the same area, in the south east portion of the map, where the Bane have taken over. The 5th one is just a little north of the instance entrance. The sixth is one I noticed while traveling on the western side of the map, heading north. The first five can be obtained while traveling through the south east portion of the map, which is where you need to go to defeat all Thrax Technicians, the first objective of this mission. The Energy Matrix can be found by defeating a boss-class Ultra Reconstructor Robot, located near the upper centre of the map, and collecting the salvage drop. Watch for "Damaged" Bots who will attack and take damage from you only to stop attacking during which they will not take damage. Wait for them to re-engage before killing them or you will just waste ammo. Be careful of a roving pack of Warden Bots who will kill in 2 volleys. If you see a large red blotch on your radar, run the opposite direction. Your best tactic against them is to lure a few away and deal with them seprately from the pack.